


Coffee Date

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Image Comics, The Wicked + The Divine, The Wicked and the Divine
Genre: Café, Coffee, F/F, Fluff, date, kiss, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after <em>The Wicked + The Divine 4</em> Contains strong language</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after _The Wicked + The Divine 4_ Contains strong language

"Cheer up love. You've haven't touched your cup."

For the first time since they entered the cafe Laura gazed back at Luci. Satan herself was draining her twelfth cup of coffee. Laura sat nervously across, fidgety, glancing every few seconds around them.

"You know they'll find us," she whispered.

"And you know what I say? _Fuck that,_ " Luci slammed her cup on the table. Her eyes were bloodshot and glowed a fiery red. Laura was not sure if it was normal for her eyes to still be red for more than an hour after she used her powers. Was it because she was stressed? Or the coffee?

"This coffee is good," Luci sighed with a grin. "Better than the shit in prison. I want another one."

"I don't think I could pay for all of this," Laura said. "I only brought enough money for the first two cups."

"Let me treat you. You deserve it," Luci waved her hand. "A date."

"A date?"

"Yeah," Luci leaned in. "Tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Anything. I don't care if it's the basics or some story you pulled out of your ass. I like to hear you talk."

"Well," Laura started, a little bit more nervous than before. "I'm a student--"

"Hold up," Luci gestured. "Let me guess. You're just some normal girl. Someone no one really gives a shit about. At the age where popularity is supposed to not matter but it does. Decent grades. Small group of friends, but you wonder if you really fit. Dated once or twice but no one was your type. Your parents are pushovers, but you can't see that they really love you. You're tired of them and of everyone else. So you go out. Drinking at the bar, not sure if this tipsy feeling is supposed to set you on fire. You find out about the gods and their concerts. You're curious. You go. You're blown away. They are the highlight of your life. Because not only do you feel on fire, you feel invincible. And then the day after it sets in; that little spark that burned inside you has faded away. Once again you're normal. You don't know where you are in life, and you're not sure how long you'll last before the whole damn world collapses around you. 

"That sounds a bit right," Laura nodded.

"I have a knack for guessing," Luci said. "Let me give you some advice Laura; you haven't lived life until you've fucked up at least once. If humans were made for anything, it's to fuck up everything around them. So take pride in that Laurie. You're your own success and downfall. Live like you're gonna die tomorrow. Look at me. I fucked up. I've fucked up real bad even before I was dragged into this shit. I'm living like was I born today and I'll die tomorrow. I don't have enough time and I don't know where I'll go after. Maybe that's why I'm drawn to you."

Luci reached out and touched Laura's hand.

" 'Cause I know what it's like to be seventeen and alone in this world. And hell, it's so much better if you're going to go down, you go with someone holding your hand."

She cupped her hand over Laura's. The two women were silent for a few seconds.

"You actually like me?" Laura asked.

"Yep," Luci gave Laura's hand a squeeze.

"You fucking serious?" Laura let out a laugh.

"I can be a big tease," Luci whispered. "But I was serious the whole fucking time."

"Holy shit--I--I don't know what to say. Gods don't confess their romantic feelings to humans every day," Laura stuttered on her words. She was blushing and she had put a hand over her face to hide it.

"And you?" Luci winked.

"You're cute," Laura was grinning ear to ear. She moved her hand down.

" _Cute._ You could go for any word and you say cute. Well, love does incredible things to the human brain," Luci leaned in even more. Their faces were inches apart. She slowly breathed, as if she were smoking one of her cigarettes. A puff of cold air caressed Laura's cheek and parted her lips, as if to catch it. She moved her head in and closed her eyes. Her lips brushed against Luci's then puckered up. The two held the kiss for a few seconds then let go.

"You have really nice lips," Laura blinked. She could not stop smiling.

"You're cute," Luci chuckled. She glanced about. "You think it's high time we get out of here."

"Yeah."

Luci offered her hand and Laura took it. They got up and walked out of the cafe.


End file.
